nijiiro_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Imagawa
is a minor character of the Nijiiro Days series. He was in the same middle school as Natsuki Hashiba and is a senior of his. He also had a crush on Aya Ohno. Appearance Imagawa is a young man with a tall and lean build. He has nape-length black hair which is styled into a mohawk-hairstyle and small black eyes. He also has a short goatee and his ears pierced. Personality He was initially seen as an easy-going and considerate senior to Natsuki. He always helped him tennis practices and made sure he was having fun. However, his personality drastically changed after he got rejected by his crush at the time, Aya Ohno, by being compared by Natsuki, in which he started to take out his anger at Natsuki and began acting mean and cold. Although he usually is kind and laid-back, he is a bit blunt with a tough front and can act a bit intimidating, annoyed and cocky. Background Imagawa attended the same middle school as Natsuki, they got along and were both also in the tennis club. Imagawa also had a crush on Aya who was his classmate. When he confessed to her, she rejected him by saying that she would only consider it if his face was as cute as Natsuki when he happened to pass by. This made Imagawa really annoyed and he dared Natsuki to quit the tennis club, which caused Natsuki his "trauma" because of this mean actions. Plot Imagawa and his college friends took the Seiryou High School's court and tennis rackets when Taizo Sanada and his friends were actually playing tennis. Imagawa then saw Natsuki and became surprised how much he had changed. When Natsuki asked if he could return the rackets, Imagawa became really annoyed and replied that if they could beat him and his friends, they would return them. He also said that whichever team loses, has to become the other team's slaves for a while. While Imagawa's team initially won the matches, Natsuki and his friends eventually gained the upper hand and won the matches. Imagawa accepted the loss and acknowledged that Natsuki had become stronger. But before leaving, he was stopped by the others asking if they had forgotten about the submitting slavery. Imagawa and his friends were forced to endure Keiichi Katakura's sadistic techniques, much to their horror. Relationships Aya Ohno Imagawa and Aya were in the same year in middle school. Imagawa was really in love with Aya in middle school and became really flustered in her presence and wanted to become closer to her. Later on in the same year. Imagawa confessed to Aya that he really loved and would treat her right, she was hesitant and didn't want to reject him instantly, when Natsuki happened to pass by, she said she would only consider it if his face was as cute as Natsuki's and proceeded to tell him that she thought that his face was scary and looked terribly. Although she didn't mean to offend, she just later ran away laugning. This left Imagawa in terrible shock and dismay and started taking out him anger on Natsuki. Natsuki Hashiba Imagawa was really friendly towards Natsuki in middle school and constantly helped during club practices. When Imagawa found out that Natsuki was friends with Aya, his crush, Imagawa requested to become better friends with him, and from there on he always gave Natsuki a lot of attention. However, when he got rejected by Aya by being compared to Natsuki, he became really mean and spartan-like from that moment which in turn gave Natsuki his "trauma". And although Imagawa was quite happy and surprised seeing Natsuki after a long time, Imagawa still seems to hold a grudge towards him and was seen being visibly very annoyed at him. Despite that, Imagawa acknowledges that Natsuki has become stronger. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students